Pollution During Spring Festival
Spring Festival, also known as “Chinese New Year”, it is an important Chinese Festival celebrated at the Chinese calendar. Pollution during the Spring Festival (春节,chūn jié) are the air pollution, environment pollution, waste in the Spring Festival, and noise pollution. The pollution will cause effect and destroy ecosystem, like desertification, acid rain, or forest deterioration. These effects can cause the huge harm and it is very difficult to eliminate the effects. The Spring Festival was a climax that most pollution will be increasing. Fireworks The fireworks and shopping can be the biggest problem during the Spring Festival in China. Fireworks factory want the firework looks beautiful and colorful, so they put a lot of heavy metals, like barium salt, strontium salt, sodium salt and copper salt. These are the basic heavy metals to make the fireworks looks colorful. If someone inhales to much heavy metal in the air, it might cause heavy metal poisoning or death. During the set off fireworks, noise pollution come. The best sound environment to human is 15-40 decibels, but during the sets off fireworks, the highest decibel is 110 decibels. The decibel is almost twice over the innocuous sound environment; it is close to some noise from the industry enterprise. So, it means even people just join set off fireworks one time, it might cause the hearing damage, like tinnitus or hearing loss. The fireworks will trigger the acid rain. After set off fireworks, the high temperature and high pressure will trigger some chemical reaction and produce sulfur dioxide and carbon monoxide. When the sulfur dioxide come to the atmosphere, sulfur dioxide will oxidize to vitriol and finally form acid rain. Also, the trash after set off fireworks are a huge number. The day after the New Year, people always can saw that the road change color to red, the dust was cover the road. The dust can be over 10 hundred ton, it is close to the trash from online shopping. Online shopping in the Spring Festival is a good thing to increase the GDP, but it causes the Solid waste pollution. For example, in Shanghai China, during the spring festival the trash from online shopping was over eight hundred ton. Traffic Pollution Traffic pollution is a normal pollution during the country. During the spring festival, the traffic pollution is coming to a climax. The custom of the Spring Festival is should come back to your home and have a dinner together. So, the people who are work at different region will come back to they are home. More than 27 hundred million people use different traffic tools to come back they are home, like car, train, airplane and steamer. These traffic tools are all use petroleum or coal-burning, the tail gas are contained smog, dust and some noxious gases. During the Chunyun(春运, chunyun) the tail gas’s discharge was more than the normal time, and human and nature can’t purification these gases in time. The influence is it will affect the weather, climate and increase the temperature of atmosphere. Too much smog and dust are discharge into air, it makes the air very muddy, resist the sunshine. In China, Beijing, the sunshine was 40% less than the other region and the haze was always stay in the Beijing. It was very difficult to see the people who are little far from you, the rate of car incident is increasing and make the plant and people can’t grow healthy. Industry pollution also increasing during the ChunYun. Because of the necessary of the people, the electric power industry, food industry and spinning industry’s pollution was increasing. These industries discharge a lot of water, air and waste residue. Industry pollution broken ecological balance and nature, Agriculture is an instance that affect by the industry pollution. The people who live around these industries also will affect by these industries. Water pollution is caused by the industries pollution, the people who drink the water that contain the water from these industries will direct effect people’s health and lifespan. Travel Pollution Travel pollution. During Spring Festival, a lot of people decided come back their home and reunite with their family member and some people decided travel to other place in the Spring Festival. Some tourist attractions are attracted too many people to travel there during the spring Festival, the environmental were affect by these people and Environmental Degradation. So, it makes some tourist attractions covered by a lot of trash, such as plastic, tissue, remnants of food and other trashes. These trashes were cover over forty per cent’s tourist areas. And it is almost impossible to pick all these trashes were at the mountain and in the sea. It is destructive to the vegetation and the animals in the ocean. And some people would like to destroy the tourist areas, they would like to show they were came to this place, they might leave their signature or draw and sculpture a picture. The pollution in the Spring Festival was still increasing in these years. The tradition, economy development and tourist trade are the three basic factors cause the pollution increasing in the Spring Festival. Raising citizens’ environment consciousness and increase the intensity of punishment is necessary. The China still need to improve the system to treat the pollution and strict enforcement of law. Work Cited Zhe, Cheng. 关于节日烟花燃放对环境的影响及处理办法，17 July, 2014，https://wenku.baidu.com/view/dc810f77af45b307e9719745.html 科技部 环境保护部关于印发《大气污染防治先进技术汇编》的通知03 March. 2014, http://www.most.gov.cn/mostinfo/xinxifenlei/fgzc/gfxwj/gfxwj2014/201403/W020140304550930158332.pdf 法治周末，04, march. 2015,http://finance.sina.com.cn/china/20150304/001221636118.shtml Chinese Festival http://www.chinahighlights.com/travelguide/special-report/chinese-new-year/ Global times, “Fireworks behind severe air pollution on Spring Festival eve in Beijing, other cities”, 01, January,2017, http://www.globaltimes.cn/content/1031001.shtml BBC News, “China pollution: Factories closed by Beijing smog”, 19, December. 2015, http://www.bbc.com/news/world-asia-china-35141188